


Love

by chylersilva



Series: Greater than Gold [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylersilva/pseuds/chylersilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "Oh my god. You're in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

It was a chilly night in Denerim, but Madalena couldn’t resist opening the shutters too look out upon the city from her room in Eamon’s grand estate. Ever since leaving the tower, such little freedoms she would never take for granted. Small flickering lights were scattered about as the sun continued to set. It’d been a long, tiring but productive day. Such was the norm for the warden and her companions. Upon arrival to her chambers, she’d wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and possibly never leave again. But she found sleep harder to reach than she’d imagined, her mind determined not to settle. Her hand found the piece of jewelry on her bedside table where she’d set it down earlier, grasping it gently. One gold earring. It may not have seemed like much to an observer, and from anyone else she’d have been likely to laugh at what seemed half a gift, but such a gesture from him meant everything.

“Oh my god. You’re in love.” Her words rang out, but there was no one else to hear them. She noticed her mubari’s ear twitch, but it would take more than that to wake the beast from his slumber. The truth of the words hit her hard and fast, but she was surprised to find she’s not afraid of the idea. In fact, she couldn’t fight the smirk that slowly took over her face. The mage was struck with the wild urge to tell all of Thedas just how in love she was with this elf, the assassin who’d failed to steal her life and instead found her affection. If anyone in this forsaken word was worthy of her love, and it was no exaggeration to say she had rather high standards, it was Zevran Arainai.

The thought was enough to bring the woman to her feet. A stop in front of the mirror, more ornate than she’d ever owned, allowed her to carefully attach the earring in its place. The gold complimented her dark locks nicely, she thought before stepping quietly into the hallway towards his room. He answered the door all too quickly. Sleep must have been evading them both this evening and she certainly wasn’t going to complain. He’d answered the door wearing nothing but a cloth draped loosely around his hips, undoubtedly thrown on as an after thought knowing him, and she wasn’t going to complain about that either.

His face lit up upon seeing her, something that would never escape her notice.“I must admit, I had rather hoped mia bella would appear at my door tonight. I’ve had a many dreams that start in this way.” A sly eyebrow raised as he made to pull her inside the room. They’d been together now for what seemed so long, and yet he continued to flirt as though she were his newest conquest.

Door shutting behind her, the elf made quick work of pulling her close and she put up no fight. “Zevran…I wanted to- to tell you…” She struggled to form words between his fervent kisses. Soon his lips moved to brush along her jaw, and she almost automatically tilted her head back to give him access to that spot on her neck he knew left her out of breath.

On second thought, declarations of love could wait.


End file.
